When They're Not Looking
by CPCoulter Writes My Canon
Summary: The Windsor Boys don't know just how much Dwight cares about them.Dwight/Windsor Boys Friendship BASED OFF CP COULTER'S DALTON


Dwight knew people thought he was a bit weird, and he was perfectly okay with that.

The Windsor boys loved each other, and they always stuck together. And while Dwight knew he got under their feet (sometimes literally,) he knew that at the end of the day they were all brothers. They let him pour rock salt everywhere, chant out his rituals and even once a month cleared out of Windsor just so he could purify the building. Dwight strongly believed in constant purification.

But what the Windsor boys didn't know was the things Dwight did for them that he never talked about. He chatted about exorcisms of Stuart House prefects (a memory all but Kurt had of Logan throwing an over exuberant Dwight off him as he chanted a Latin ritual and threw holy water everywhere); discussed the possible possession of the twins ("I'm telling you, Wes; something must be possessing them, at least a little bit") and still eyed Kurt with suspicion in the mornings ("are you sure he's had coffee because I don't have my exorcising kit with me?") but Dwight never spoke about some things he did, and since their friendship began; the Windsor's had never found out.

Wes didn't know that when Tabitha had been angry at him for forgetting her birthday; Dwight had silently snuck into Charlie's garden and picked a dozen of the most beautiful flowers, and tied a small green ring he owned (for making protective amulets) and sent them to her anonymously. Naturally she assumed Wes had remembered and forgave him instantly. Wes still doesn't know who did it, but he sometimes brings it up in the conversation, and Dwight just nods politely.

When Katherine got sick, David had been distraught; and all his friends had gathered together. Dwight had arrived late; bring an odd smell into the room with him, that was the bottom of all the jokes that night, but Dwight had continued to smile. What he hadn't told them was that he's been burning any type of incense or herb that had healing capabilities around a picture of Katherine. David never found the picture, he assumed it had just been lost, but in reality, Dwight has it in his room so that should Katherine ever get worse he can help her out.

Reed was accident prone, everyone knew that. But for his birthday, Dwight had produced a small charm that he said was for good luck. Reed had happily accepted it, and hung it above his bed. What Reed didn't know was that Dwight had specifically picked healing crystals to add to the charm, along with a few protective spells he had learned from Aimee. He also went out of his way to make sure anything that could be a potential Reed Accident Site (RAS) in Windsor was fixed before the strawberry blond artist could come across it.

In the aftermath of the Logan and Blaine breakup Dwight had spent an awful lot of time in Blaine's room. He insisted that Logan's aura had contaminated the room and he needed to purify it and seeing as Blaine never told him to leave, nobody had hauled Dwight out by his shirt collar. But while Blaine let Dwight walk around, scattering herbs, salt and holy water they had talked. Dwight had told Blaine about his little brother; and Blaine had talked about Logan. It was little things, about how their relationship had slowly declined, and Blaine seemed to be talking to himself more than Dwight but still, Dwight listened and nodded all the same.

In late October last year the faculty had come to the conclusion that the twins needed to be separated, at least for a little while. One week apart had been the plan; just days from being set in motion when Dwight had intervened, after Han gave him a heads up to alert the other Windsor boys, casually telling the teachers that last time someone had removed Evan from Ethan's sight and vice versa, the twins had gone into a full blown panic attack and an ambulance had to come and get them. The idea had been quickly scrapped, and the twins were still to this day none the wiser.

Dwight sent flowers to Chaz in the hospital, one bouquet every week. He knew Charlie loved flowers, and it had been partly Dwight's fault he'd ended up in the hospital in the first place (moving the pot plant out of everyone's way had seemed like a good idea at the time, how was Dwight supposed to know it was time for the bi-weekly Tweedle Insanity Extravaganza?) The nurse never told Chaz who they were from but he certainly appreciated them, they were even his favourite flowers.

Kurt was the newest addition to their brotherly bond, and Dwight had been cautious. After the great Logan debacle, seeing Blaine get starry eyed over someone had his senses on red alert. But as soon as it became apparent that Kurt genuinely cared for Blaine, Dwight had settled himself down and allowed Kurt into his circle of life. When Blaine had told everyone Kurt was with Karofsky, Dwight knew he had to find Kurt- and find him fast. He didn't even care that the guy could probably knock him out on sight, Kurt needed him and he would be there.

Han knew, he watched it all go down on his computer screens, but chose not to mention it to everyone. He knew it had been Dwight who somehow managed to convince Charlie to let Han have his internet access back again, but he couldn't help but wonder why Dwight never told anyone what he did.

Han asked him one day, when Dwight was cautiously sprinkling holy water on all non-electric equipment in order to purify the room. The dark haired boy had stopped and looked at him, eyes shadowed and wide.

With a casual shrug he had said something along the lines of "I need to make sure I'm not surrounded by people who are easily possessible." And Han had accepted that, after all it seemed to make sense. But later that night in his room, Dwight had clutched at the photograph of his little brother with a red nose and watering eyes.

Windsor House was where his brothers lived, and he had to protect his brothers….he didn't want to lose one ever again.

**A/N- I am a self confessed Dwight lover….he's just such a sweetheart.**


End file.
